Big Oil
Big Oil is a heist in PAYDAY 2. The contract offerer is the Elephant. Day 1 Objectives #Locate the Safe #Drill open and find the documents #Escape The group start outside of the headquarters of the Overkill gang, a group of bikies that have access to information on XXX. The group must enter the premises and eliminate the gang members, the group can attempt to silently approach the buildings or assault them. Care must be taken to avoid stepping on any hidden mines littered around the house. Day 2 Objectives #Enter security room and hack controls. #Gain access to the laboratory #Signal the helicopter #Take the correct fusion reactor to the helicopter. #(If wrong reactor) Wait for helicopter to return and send another reactor. #(If correct reactor) Escape. This day is noteworthy for being near-impossible if the group cannot figure out the correct fusion reactor. The crew starts outside on a hilltop. They must gain access to the laboratory within the mansion, to do so you must enter one of several security rooms and hack the system within. The group can attempt to sneak in or attempt an assault. Once the system has been hacked, the crew have access to a lab that contains a dozen fusion reactor prototypes, and the crew must find out the correct reactor to deliver. At the same time, the crew can signal a helicopter with a flare for extraction. Once the helicopter has been signalled, the crew must move their reactor of choice to the extraction point. The reactor is extremely heavy, and slows the carrier down to a crawl, meaning that he needs to be escorted. Because of this, it is highly recommended that an Enforcer with defensive skills moves the reactor. Once the reactor is on board, it will be airlifted away and taken to Bain, who will verify if it is the correct reactor they need. After several minutes, Bain will inform the crew about the reactor he received. If it is the wrong one, then the crew must extract another reactor, which takes several minutes each time. If the reactor is the correct one, then the crew can escape. Finding the correct fusion reactor Once you have entered the lab you will be faced with 12 fusion reactor prototypes. You must find the correct reactor to extract from these 12. Get your Science Mask on before entering the lab. Please note that this guide is a work in progress. There are three parts to solving this puzzle. # The needed gas tank. The reactors can have three gases: helium, deuterium, or nitrogen. You must figure out which gas is the one used in good reactor. #* If you find the intel of Day 1 before it is destroyed it will mention either helium, deuterium '''or '''nitrogen. The gas mentioned on this document will be the gas the reactor uses. #* A clipboard will be placed somewhere randomly inside either the house or lab on Day 2, this clipboard will mention information about either helium, deuterium or nitrogen, the gas mentioned will be the gas used. #* Look at the color board at the lab entrance, it will signify which gas is held in which color container. # The number of nozzles connecting the blue hydrogen container to the fusion reactor. #* If you did not find the intel on the first day than you can skip this section. #* You must get the intel on Day 1 to figure this out. The intel document will mention one of three catalysts. Paladium (Pd), titanium (Ti) or 'platinum (Pt). ' #* With the correct catalyst found, you must find a whiteboard inside the lab on Day 2, it will show several rows with the catalyst symbols on it. #* Now compare the catalyst you have with the board in the lab, on the far left of the board is a number followed by a capital H, the numbers represent the amount of nozzles that will be on the reactor. #** Paladium (Pd) will have three nozzles #** Titanium (Ti) will have two nozzles #** Platinum will have one nozzle # The correct amount of pressure. #* Inside the lab are several computers; one of them will display a scale with a psi value at the top-right part of the screen denoted with a left or right cheveron. Generally the number will show a psi reading of 5812 (400 bar after conversion). #* Convert from psi to bar by dividing the number by 14.5. #* Find the fusion reactor with the correct bar reading. The correct fusion reactor is the one with the correct gas tank color, correct number of nozzles connected to the large blue hydrogen tank, and the correct pressure reading on the gauge. Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Heists Category:Big Oil